Best of Friends
by KassandraCullen
Summary: Edward and i have been BFF since my parents died when i was 4 and his adopted me;though i always had a huge crush on him but i could always talk right around him.but my other BFF Alice says itll work out and you NEVER bet against Alice so im couting on it
1. Intro

**A/N: I've had this idea for a while, but I couldn't find anything to do with it, and this is the 1****st**** fan-fic I have written (and published) that was not edited or co-written with some one. Hope you like it!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Bella POV, age 4, September 1st, 1991)

My parents just died in a car-crash, and Esme, my best friend's mom (also my 2nd best friend's mom, their siblings) – like a second mom to me – felt that her and her husband adopting me would be better than a stranger adopting me, so, I moved in and just finished unpacking everything a little under an hour ago.

I hopped onto my bed and put in a C.D.

"Hey. You okay?" Edward (my best friend) asked, suddenly appearing at my door, which is right in between his and Alice's (my 2nd best friend).

"As good as I'll be for a while." I answered, him sitting down on my bed and me sitting up.

"You know, my family, _your family _now, too, is always here if you want to talk – and I'm pretty sure Carlisle has a degree for that some where, so he IS licensed." He said, smiling. I couldn't help but smile back.

"You always know just how to make me smile. Thank you." (He does) and I pulled him into a hug.

"Oh! Yay! The love-birds are finally getting together!" Alice said, appearing out of thin air – she had a tendency to do that sort of stuff.

I glared at her; Edward rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Alice, what do you want?" Edward snickered. "I was just going to ask you the same thing, mister." I said, pretending to be stern; now it was Alice's turn to snicker. I rolled my eyes.

"And no shopping!" she pouted. "Don't make me pull the recently-added card…" I started.

"Okay, okay. I get it. Be down for dinner in 10. Later!" and she disappeared again.

"How does she DO that?" I asked, incredulously.

"Don't know; been trying to get her to teach me for about a month," He said.

"And, I just came here to see if you were okay?" it ended in a question.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You want to go sit with the rest of the freaks we now call family?" he grinned.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." I said.

We've been best friends ever since; doing everything together, ranging from: e beating his butt in video-games, to getting C.D's, to painting our nails (yes, when Alice and Rose made me suffer through that and he would laugh, I made him suffer too – he learned very slowly that that was why I dragged him along).


	2. Tanya, the Bitch of Washington

(Bella POV, September 9, 2008, 1st day of their junior year)

I woke up to stunningly gorgeous emerald eyes.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty. Did you fight off the ice-cream alright?" what? Oh, yeah. I talk in my sleep. I glared at him.

"Morning." I answered, getting out of my bed and heading for the shower.

"Where's Alice?" I whispered to him, he silently chuckled.

"She left early to arrange yours, her, and my schedules to match, you're safe from her for today, although, she did leave an outfit out and a command to go to Rose before you get dressed. I need to call Tanya. See you later." Tanya. Ah. Yes. My mortal enemy. She didn't like Edward; she like his popularity and BODY. If there was a guy more popular at our school – hell, even within a 30 mile radius – she would drop Edward like he was dirt. The Bitch. **(A/N: Bella only cusses in her head, remember that, k? good. On with the story)**

So, after the half hour torture that is make up and hair dressing, Edward drove me to school, apparently Tanya got a ride with her adopted brother, Laurent.

When we got out, Edward got a text and gave me a grim face.

"Say nothing; I'll see you in English. Tell Tanya I say hi and that she's lucky you kept her as your girlfriend after she left you for a month with no contact info. Okay?"

"Consider it delivered. Bye." And he walked off toward his locker. I banged my head against the locker, attracting attention to me; I immediately stopped. I did not like to be the center of attention, I was very shy.

I turned around, that's when I saw her: Tanya, making out with her adopted brother, Laurent. I stomped up to her now that the parking lot was cleared, she didn't notice me.

I slammed my binder into the side of Laurent's car.

"Hey?! What the hell!?" I heard footsteps coming towards us; I ignored it.

I punched Laurent in the face.

"I think it best if you leave now." I told him bitterly; he sprinted away.

"Tanya, Tanya, Tanya. You are the most self-centered, egotistic, narcissistic, bitchy, idiotic whore to ever walk the Earth. Do you know why?" she shook her head no, her eyes wide with fear.

"Because you made the biggest mistake of your pitiful life. You messed with Edward, and, in doing so, me. He actually cared about you. Is this why you ditched him for a month? To hook up with your brother? That's a really stupid thing to do. Do you know what you're going to do right now?" she shook her head.

"You are going to go talk to him, tell him that you're sorry, and then tell him exactly what happened. If he forgives you, you don't deserve him; if he doesn't you got what you deserved. Got it? Alright then. I'll see you later." And I started to walk off.

"I'll take option three!" She shouted at me. I turned slowly to look at her smirking face (obviously proud she actually had an idea!), her smirk turned into dense fear. She took a shaky breath.

"And what, oh dearest bitch, would that be?" I asked her, stepping closer menacingly. She kept taking steps back as I took steps forward until she was up against the wall.

"Um, forg-getting this hap-happened and scar-scaring you in-into staying q-quiet…" she stuttered out.

"YOU! Scare ME?! You couldn't PAY me, BRIBE me, BLACK MAIL me, or anything else like that, to make me betray my best friend!" I shouted at her; she composed her face, and swung her arm at me, I quickly dodged.

"I'll stick with option three." She said, pushing me back. "He's too spine-lees to dump me, anyway." She continued; okay, that got me mad. I punched her square in the jaw.

"You can push _me_ around ALL THE HELL YOU WANT! But you dare insult _Edward_? The most kind, sweet, caring guy in this entire galaxy?! Are you insane?! He is NOT spine-lees! He saved my life at least 17 times in the last 13 years of my life! You ARE totally insane! If you didn't make him happy – which, by the way, is only because he is unaware of your total BITCHYNESS – then I would frame you for murder! Probably with Laurent as the victim! You have the WORST most evil, vile, cold-hearted aura and soul ever to have been born! A billion girls – me being one of them, by the way – would kill to be in your spot, and I only know of two of those who WOULDN'T take advantage of it, me STILL being one of them! YOU are just with him for the popularity! You don't even LISTEN to him! He has had something wrong with him since you ignored him, and you have been talking to him again for another month at least now, and you STILL didn't notice! You don't give a shit for any one or any thing, but yourself and how popular you can be!" I continued with my rant, her there bleeding on the ground; that's when I looked at her. "Shit! You're seriously hurt! Oh, god! I'm so sorry! But you DO deserve it. Come on, I'll get you to the nurse." As we got to the nurse, I saw Edward looking at me from 15 feet away. Uh-oh. HE was the one who walked up before my little rant. This was not good.

"Um, hi. Little help please?" after we got her to the nurse and gave her a phone excuse of her running into a wall with a game gone wrong.

"Um, how long had you been there? And don't you dare say 'long enough' or anything like that, because I don't buy It." I said.

"Alice pulled me from my locker saying 'you need to see this'" oh, so it wasn't him, that's a mini-relief. "And I got there when you started helping her up. What happened?" he asked, incredulous.

_Oh, he still doesn't know. I can't go kill her now. Great._

"Um…she really did run into a wall…" I murmured. He didn't look convinced; I always was bad at lying.

"Okay. I'll take that answer," he said, I breathed a sigh of relief. "For now…" he muttered, I don't think I was supposed to hear it.

"Okay, I can see you won't buy it, so I might as well get it over with." So I told him the story from when I saw her to me hearing his mutter, leaving out the comments about me liking him. He was angry, I could tell. "What? You wanted to know." I said.

"You don't have to make up some ridiculous story to get my attention; if you wanted to spend more time with me, all you had to do was ask." He said, loosing the anger and adding a mocking tone. My jaw dropped, I gave him an incredulous glance; he smirked. "I'm right, aren't I?" he said, still smirking.

"No! You're not! That IS the truth! Not EVERYTHING is about YOU! You're almost as bad as _TANYA_!" I spit out her name like a curse word.

"Bella, you don't need to lie." He said, STILL smirking.

"You are a jerk! You SEE! THIS is what spending time with _Tanya_ does to you!" I screamed at him, getting several worried glances from teachers in the office.

"Bella, I'm not being a jerk; and if you're going to insult my girlfriend and blame her for random uncalled for things, I can't be friends with you."

"Well then. I'm sorry," He smiled triumphantly. "But" it disappeared. "I can't forgive her after that, and if you're willing to ignore 13 years of friendship for some random brat, then so be it. Good bye, _Cullen_." I spat out his name and ran to my truck.

I slammed my head against the steering wheel, making the horn honk.

I drove home way faster than normal.

"Emmett?!" he was home sick today, along with Jasper. "Jasper?!" I bellowed up the stairs, letting the tears fall. They heard the hysteria in my voice, so they jumped out of bed and literally ran down to me as I collapsed on the stair-case.

"What's wrong Bells? Who did this? What happened?" they both asked.

"He chose her; Edward, he chose Tanya." They both looked at me worriedly.

"Huh?" they asked in unison.

So I told them the story – this time INCLUDING the part about me liking Edward – and they just held me tighter.

"Could you guys please not tell anyone about this? I don't want Rose and Alice to murder him or Esme and Carlisle to ground him for eternity." I said in a very sad voice. They nodded.

"I'm going up to bed; don't bother me unless you want to lose your heads." I muttered. "Get some rest, you're still sick. And, thanks. Don't forget: you guys promised! No exceptions!" they nodded, following me up to their rooms.

When I got to my room, I closed and locked the door, but not before stealing the lock from Edward's room (I gave him and Esme a key each and Esme lost hers long ago) so now I had the only key to my room. I immediately fell into a dreamless sleep and woke up when my alarm went off half an hour before school started; Edward didn't even TRY to come in my room today, Tanya must really be playing this up.

Alice was pounding on my door. "Isabella Marie Swan Hale! Open this door! Right this minute!" she screamed at me.

"Go to hell, pixie!" I screamed back at her; I heard her gasp, I never curse and she knew it.

I put on some dark blue skinny jeans and a baggy red sweat-shirt that said 'GAP' on it in black letters.

I drove to school extra fast, ignoring every one I passed. I got at school just as the bell rang for first block to start. I walked into the office; Ms. Cope gave me a wry look, I nodded my head and had her change my schedule.

I got to Choir (my only choice elective) and was told to take a seat in the back; we had no solos in this class. Thank god! I could never sing in front of an audience.

"Alright class, you do NOT need to perform a solo, but you DO need to enter the school talent show, which we will have tomorrow at noon, during lunch. And, yes, you will get out of fourth hour." That was the only class I still had with Edward, Biology. And we were lab partners for the whole year. Great.

So I sung the star spangled banner and got a spot in the talent show. Yay! Note: heavy sarcasm.

I did the same thing I did yesterday again, except I took dinner with me to my room to day.

I woke up the next morning and did my new routine again when suddenly, something poped into my head.

_Edward will be watching the talent show._ Good, I could use this.

So, at lunch I was the third person up. Mike Newton went first, he sung Crush by David Archuleta; guess who it was aimed at, yep. Me. Thank god he didn't say it out loud, but he looked at me the whole time while I read a book.

Jessica was next, she sung Girlfriends by Avril Lagvine. I was next.

**(A/N: I know she didn't write it, Taylor Swift did, but in this story, Bella did. But Taylor Swift owns it.)**

"Um… I wrote a song I'd like to sing – well; I'm technically being forced to sing, but still. It's called 'You Belong with me' obviously, by me. Here goes:" I grabbed my guitar, and began to strum out the tune.

"You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesnt get your humour like I do

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Thanks." And I walked off, not even looking at the audience who were completely in shock.

"Um…Hi. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! She forces it out of me! Really! She did!" Emmett was literally begging me.

"Its okay, Emmett. Rosalie and Alice have a way of doing that. And materializing and dematerializing in and out of thin air." I laughed at Edward and my private joke.

Mrs. Kimm – my choir teacher – called me back to the stage.

"Here she is, boys and girls. By popular demand, to sing another two songs." She said. I shook my head.

"Bella, you have, to you're already here. And, your grade depends on it." She said, knowing that would get me.

"Fine." I walked back up to my guitar and picked it up.

"I'm being forced to sing another two, thanks to you guys." I added in a sickly-sweet voice. I started up my guitar again.

"How can I decide what's right  
When you're clouding up my mind?  
I can't win  
You're losing sight  
All the time

Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride  
No, not this time  
Not this time

How did we get here?  
I used to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own  
(I'm screaming, "I love you so")  
On my own  
(My thoughts you can't decode)

How did we get here?  
I used to know you so well, yeah  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves

How did we get here?  
I used to know you so well, yeah  
How did we get here?  
Well, I used to know you so well  
I think I know  
I think I know

There is something I see in you  
It might kill me  
I want it to be true**"**

I put down my guitar and pushed play on my C.D player – I always have it with me, and I did have a beat for this one already recorded. **(A/N: this song belongs to Linkin Park)**

"I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared

After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

_[Chorus]_  
When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest  
_[End Chorus]_

Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

_[Chorus]_  
When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest  
_[End Chorus]_

Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are

_[Chorus]_  
When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are" and I took out my CD, and headed off the stage, but not before being caught by Mrs. Kimm. "Just one more? For extra credit." She added. I sighed and nodded. She announced me again.

"Just one more. Okay? You tell me to sing one more time and I will murder each and every one of you here. Got it?" I said, very icily, with it aimed at Edward.

**(A/N: For those of you who can't picture Bella singing this, it's the same song and tune, but with the lead singer from Paramore's voice. Got it? Good. If not, too bad. Ask someone else! And this song belongs to Muse.)**

"This song I did NOT right, it is called 'Supermassive Black Hole' by Muse. Okay? Good.

"Ooh baby don't you know I suffer?  
Ooh baby can't you hear me moan?  
You caught me under false pretenses  
How long before you let me go?

Ooh you set my soul alight  
Ooh you set my soul alight

(You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And superstars sucked into the super-massive

(You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And superstars sucked into the super-massive

I thought I was a fool for no one  
Ooh baby I'm a fool for you  
You're the queen of the superficial  
How long before you tell the truth

Ooh you set my soul alight  
Ooh you set my soul alight

(You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And superstars sucked into the super-massive

(You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And superstars sucked into the super-massive

Super-massive black hole  
Super-massive black hole  
Super-massive black hole

Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the super-massive

Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the super-massive

(You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the super-massive

(You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the super-massive

Super-massive black hole  
Super-massive black hole  
You're a super-massive black hole" and I got up for the last time for today.

I stopped dead in my tracks for the door; there was a shadow there, in my way. No way around it. I drudgingly walked up to it.

"Alice told me. Laurent and Tanya fessed up, too. I guess I should have listened to you, huh?" he said, with a very apologetic tone in it. Good.

I nodded, feeling impatient and just wanting to get the hell out of there – because I felt a really strong need to go up and hug him, and god knows I can't let that happen right now.

"I guess you're forgiven. IF, you promise to never fall for another Tanya again, and, to at least take into consideration my explanation." I mumbled.

"Agreed! I missed you! You don't know HOW annoying Tanya can get when she's yelling at me for 'my best friend's rude manners to my girlfriend'" he mimicked, girly face and all. I laughed.

"And, thanks." He added sincerely. He hugged me; I hugged back.

"No prob. What are friends for? Right?" I asked, but he had a distant look on his face.

"Yeah…Um, Alice wanted to talk to you, she said it was urge" he was cut off by Alice pushing him aside, literally.

"I'm _soooooooooooooo_ sorry, Bella! Really, I am! It was the only way to make him listen was if I told him the _whole_ truth! Please don't hate me?! I'm really really sorry! And I broke girl code twice! I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, _sooooooooooooooo_ sorry?!" Alice shouted quickly; the horrible truth donned on me slowly. She noticed this, and took it as her cue to run. Smart girl. I slowly turned to Edward, who was looking at me intently, as if reading my motions would help him out with this.

I just sort of shrunk down onto the ground. _Why did today have to happen?! Why?! Who up there hates me so much, that THIS had to happen?! _I screamed in my head.

Edward sat down quietly beside me, and wrapped his arms around me.

"Okay, now I'm really confused." I said, watching his face.

"You know you talk in your sleep, right?" my eyes widened. Of course. I say that in my dreams almost every night! He was bound to notice it within the 13 years of late night movies and him making fun of me for falling asleep every time because he would always pick a boring movie – wait. He never called those nights 'movie-night', no; he called them 'a night for my great entertainment'. I glared at him. He'd known since we were 7.

My gaze suddenly shifted as I realized; _he'd never said anything in 10 years of this. He would have if it made him fell awkward, right? Right?_ Ugh! Where was that little voice in my head I hated when I actually needed it?!

He noticed my gaze's shifts, and he looked at me. I looked back at him, reading his eyes; humor, hurt, love, longing, hatred, and one I couldn't read, but I had seen in his eyes a lot.

"Edward? Why are your emotions all mixed up?" I asked him.

"You noticed?"

"Your eyes." I stated.

"Oh. Um, I have humor because of the irony, hurt because you didn't just tell me, longing because that would have made things much easier, hatred at myself for not bringing it up earlier and allowing it to get like this and for it to hurt you, and love, because I feel the same." He murmured. I smiled the hugest smile ever in existence, he copied my motion.

He pulled him and me up, picking me up bridal style and walking out towards our cars.

"Edward! I can walk!" I said, defiantly.

"What if I want to carry you like this?" he said his tone serious. I settled down and stopped moving, perfectly ecstatic about this.

He set me down.

"Alice will get your truck, we both need to talk, and I don't think school is the best place for this conversation." He said. He leaned towards me, and I stood up on my tip toes; just as our lips were about to touch, I was pulled away by a pixie.

"Tell. Me. EVERYTHING!" she shouted when we were outside of her porch.

"What did you say? What did HE say? What happened? How long had he known?" she looked at me, Rose turning around from the front seat after we got in.

"One question at a time, please." They looked at each other, nodded, then turned to me.

"How was your guys' first kiss together?" they asked in unison.

"I wouldn't know," I started, their expressions were confused. "we were so rudely interrupted…" I muttered under my breath, but they both caught it.

"Oh, Bella! I'm SO SORRY! I didn't mean-I was jus-I was just impatient and curious. And trying to help!" she added the last sentence quickly.

"And now you're screaming an apology at the top of your lungs for the second time today." I said. She looked sorry. I sighed when she turned away. "I forgive you…" I murmured.

"YAY! TIME FOR SHOPPING!!!" they shouted in unison after the top of the car was down.

I decided I was going to text Edward.

_Bella_/**Edward**

_Help! Plz!_

**Whats wrong**

_They want me to go… (*dundundun*)SHOPPING!_

__**Ill do what I can, love. Btw, when I have your attention…**

_Yes?_

**I know it's quick and all, but, will you be my girlfriend?** We hadn't even left the parking lot, and the girls up front were planning how to get out of here and to the mall without being seen by the teachers.

I let out a total Alice-got-an-all-expence-payed-trip-to-Paris-for-shopping-and-souly-for-shopping-only squeal.

I got the attention of Edward, Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper (who had been forced by the girls to come hold their bags while they shop). I looked down, embarrassed and blushing.

Edward very slowly walked over to our car, all eight eyes on us, and whispered in my ear, "I'll take that as a yes." He smiled hugely; I jumped up and kissed him, getting the girls to go 'aaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwww', Emmett to shout 'Whooo-hoo! Finally!' Jasper trying to shush him, and Edward not comprehending what was going on for about 3 milliseconds, and then kissing me back. I was totally happy. Ecstatic, actually.

Then the bell rang. Edward and I pulled back from the kiss, his hands still around my now-unbuckled-seat bealted waist, and my hands still tangled in his hair and around his neck.

"Hey, Edward?" I asked.

"Yes, Love?" he answered, staring intensely into my eyes, making me forget what I was even THINKING about. Then they got closer.

"Remember that happy felling from a minute ago?" I asked, both his and my smile fading. He nodded. "Hold onto that then, because here come the wicked witch of the pacific-north-west and her golden retriever." I said, pulling him into the car and tossing Emmett Edward's keys. 'Go now!' to Jasper and Emmett, they caught on quick enough, and Alice started her car again.

Then Tanya was in front of Alice's car, with Mike right behind her.

"You broke up with _me_ for _her_? That bitch probably isn't even a 'B'.** (A/N: she meant…um, **_**sizes**_**, girls, you know what it means!)**" She snorted. Mike just glared as Edward glared at her. He gave me a look that read 'May I?' and I nodded, knowing something good was about to happen.

"You know what, Tanya, I happen to know for a fact that she is in fact a 'D', as you referred to it, because Alice forces me to carry all. The. Bags. When ever Bella goes shopping, and besides, I happen to know, from a different way of sources, that _you_ are in fact a natural 'B', and that the 'Double D' that you wear, aren't even really there. It's padded." He said, nodding, acting solemn.

Every one within hearing distance was now laughing as I was blushing, snuggling into Edward. He chuckled.

"Are you sure that was alright?" he asked, once we were out of hearing distance.

"Yeah, anything to get her. I'm a little afraid of this answer, but how, exactly DID you acquire your information?" I asked wryly.

"Oh, she tried, but I said that I wanted to wait. She got mad at me and dumped me. That was 2 days ago, by the way." I smiled to myself, knowing he was giving me time to think instead of just forgiving him straight away.

"I love you." I said.

"You are my life now." He said back, smiling just as wide.

"Is that 'I love you' in Edward language?" I asked, poking him in the ribs. He laughed.

"Roughly translated, yes. You mean much, much more to me than living, though." I could never word stuff as well as him.

"Ditto." I said. We both laughed as we drove nearer and nearer to the dreaded mall.


	3. Okay Peoples!

Okay, the reason I haven't updated in a while is because; (you are going to like me again for this) I was getting inspiration to continue LoveyDoveyHateyWatey and Revenge and Best of Friends! Yep! They are all going to summer camp, and I am going to combine all three stories into one, and will leave A/N to let you know what has changed! Yeah! Will you please not kill me now? I will be calling this story of the combined: Camp of Endings. Okay-dokeys? Good.

**(A/N: P.S: I met a really cute guy at summer camp and have been obsessing over him for the last week, otherwise I would have updated sooner, so, blame him! (I won't tell you his name though! He's mine!)!)**


End file.
